Lily's Place in Life
by cheesepuff
Summary: The documentory of the life of Lily Evans. Not really, but I'm sure you can tell what the story is about. Anyways, I hope you enjoy...
1. the letter

Here is my new story! It's sorta short, but much longer than my other ones. I couldn't think of a good title for this. Hope you like it! Please r/r. 

Lily's Place in Life 

By: cheesepuff 

Tap, tap, tap... Tap, Tap, TAP!!! 

"All right! I'm up already!" Lily Evans screamed at her bedroom door. 

She sat up in bed, hair going every which way, and heard it again. 

Tap... Tap... Tap... 

_'Petunia is the only one that dose that. I wonder what she wants.'_ Lily thought as she climbed out of bed and started toward her door. When she got there she opened it and looked out into the hall. _'Strange... No ones_ _here...'_ Her thoughts were cut off by... 

Tap, tap, tap! 

Lily spun around as she heard that annoying tapping again. This time she realized it was coming from her window. She cautiously tiptoed toward it. 

When she got to it she hesitated, than ripped open the curtains. 

Her eyes almost popped out of her head. There, staring back at her, was a very irritable looking screech owl! It was holding a letter in its beak and with one of its feet continued tapping the window. 

As soon as Lily recovered from her shock she heaved the window open because the owl obviously wanted in. It flew in, dropped a letter on her bed, then flew back out again. 

Lily grabbed the letter, ripped it open and pulled out its contents. She unfolded a heavy piece of parchment and read: 

HOGWARTS SCHOOL 

_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY 

~ 

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore 

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. L. Evans, 

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at 

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. 

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later then 

July 31. 

Yours Sincerely, 

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall 

_Deputy Headmistress_

Lily was puzzled. Very puzzled. _'Witchcraft, Wizardry,_ **_Owls_**? _What in the world? Dose this mean I'm a **witch**?'_ Lily's head was buzzing questions. She decided she'd better talk to her parents about it. 

"Mum! Dad! Look at this! Look! Look! Look at this _NOW_!!!" Said the excited 10 year old, as she waved the odd letter in their faces. 

They read it and Lily's father said, "They say you're a witch, huh? This must just be someone's idea of a joke." 

"But Daddy! It was delivered by an _owl_! An owl, Daddy! In broad daylight!" 

"Well, I still think it's a joke. Dose that other letter say where to get your stuff?" Replied her father suspiciously. 

Lily looked at the list in her other hand. "It saysthe place is called is Diagon Alley. 'Ask for assistance at the Leaky Cauldron' it says." 

"The Leaky Cauldron! That old dump!" Lily's mother spoke for the first time. "Lily, Honey, I'm not sure I want you to go there. I've heard from Mrs. Figg that some really strange people go to that old pub." 

"Oh, Mum, I've always dreamed that I had some kind magic power, and if there is even a chance that this isn't some joke... Oh Please! Please! Mum, Dad, can I go... If it _is_ real? Please?" Now that Lily had all her thoughts sorted out, she realized how much it would mean to her to learn magic and be a witch with all the other children her age that got accepted to this Hogwarts place. 

"Well... OK, but you have to get your stuff your self. I'll drive you there, but there is no way I'm going into that Leaky Cauldron place," agreed her mother finally. She looked over at her husband, and all he did was shrug. 

"Oh Mum!!! Thank you so much! When will you take me?" Asked an overjoyed Lily. 

"Tomorrow I suppose... You'll take drop her off, right John?" Mrs. Evans said to her husband. 

"Sure... Whatever my little girl wants." Mr. Evans smiled at Lily. Lily got up and through her arms around his neck, then did the same to her mother. 

"Thank y..." 

Lily was cut off by her sister who had just entered the room. 

"What's going on? Did I miss something?" Asked Petunia in a snobbish way. 

"Petty! Guess what!" Lily wanted to make her sister guess even though she knew Petunia wouldn't get it. 

"I'm too old for little kids' guessing games," replied the 14 year old with the air that she was better than her younger sister, "Just tell me and get it over with!" 

Lily was disappointed that her sister thought that she was too old for her, but she just said, "I'm a witch, Petty! And I get to go learn magic!" 

Petunia's eyes widened as she said, "Lily you've gone mad! There is no such thing as magic, right Mum, Dad?" 

Mrs. Evans handed Petunia the letter. The color drained in Petunia's face as she read the it. "What the..." She said under her breath, then came the part nobody expected: 

"I ALWAYS KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU!!! NOW I KNOW WHAT IT IS! YOU'RE A FREAK AND I HATE FREAKS!!! I HATE YOU LILY ROSE EVANS! I HATE YOU!!!" 

With that she ran up the stairs and into her room. Then she slammed the door so hard it shook the whole house. 

Downstairs everyone was shocked into silence. Then Lily ran outside into the woods. 

Lily ran and ran until she got to her and her sister's old playhouse. There she slide down the trunk of a nearby tree and broke down into sobs. She couldn't believe her sister hated her. Petunia had never been Lily's favorite person, but she loved her sister dearly, and she was broken hearted. 

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sorry I ended there, but I wanted to get this posted soon as I could to see how you liked it. That ending _is_ a bit too fluffy, isn't it? I'll make the next part soon as possible, though it might not be for a few days. 

^_^ PLEASE REVIEW!!! ^_^ 

(and if you don't like it say so!)

*~cheesepuff~* 


	2. school supplies

Hi! This took a little while to finish, but here it is. Hope you like it. That title is _so_ stupid! 

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Lily's Place in Life 

Part 2 

By: cheesepuff 

"Lily? Lily Evans _what_ are you doing here?" 

Lily heard her name and opened her eyes. _'I must have fallen asleep. I_ _wonder what time it is!'_ She thought. _'It must be pretty late 'cause it's already dark' _

__

"Lily?" 

She looked up and saw her neighbor, Katie Figg. "Oh, hi, Katie." 

Katie looked at Lily, and she saw a small, redheaded girl with pretty green, eyes that at the moment were all puffy and red. "Lily what is wrong?" 

"Oh, nothing Kay, nothing at all!" Lily's answer came out very quickly. 

Katie knew this wasn't true, but she also knew better than to pursue the subject (It could be painful if you got on Lily's bad side). 

"Lily you're a mess! You should go home, it's like about..." She looked at her watch, "9:30 PM!" 

"Oh my gosh! I slept the whole day!!!" Said Lily jumping up. 

"I'll walk home with you, OK?" 

"Sure, whatever. What are _you_ doing out here this late?" 

"Me? Oh, nothing. I just had to get away from all those stupid cats, they were driving me up the wall!" Katie rolled her eyes. 

Lily laughed. "You _do_ have a lot of cats, don't you?" 

"I'll say! Mum is like _obsessed!_ I just can't stand it! I'm sorta glad I get to go away to boarding school." 

Lily's ears pricked with interest. "Where" she asked. 

"Somewhere in Britain, I'm not quite sure..." 

"What's it called?" 

"Um... I forgot." 

"Oh," Lily was a little disappointed. _'What are the chances of her going to Hogwarts anyway? Like 1 in 1 million. I wish she was going there, but I shouldn't wish for things I can't get.'_

~~~ 

When they finally emerged on the sidewalk they said "Bye" and parted ways. Lily opened her front door nervously and walked in. 

"Lily! Oh Lily! We were so worried about you!" Lily was swept up into her mother's arms. 

Over her mum's shoulder she could see Petunia glaring at her, but she just glared back. Before Lily had fallen asleep in the woods she had resolved that she shouldn't be sad because Petunia hated her and she had gotten quite mad that her own sister couldn't accept her how she was. Lily knew she wasn't a "freak", and decided her sister was just jealous. 

"Sweetie, you're a mess! Go take a bath and get in bed. You have to get up early tomorrow if you want to get you're stuff." 

"OK! Goodnight, Mum and Daddy! See you bright and early tomorrow morning!" Lily jumped up the stairs two at a time and went to go take a bath. 

~~~ 

BUZZ! 

Lily flew out of bed when she heard her alarm go off at 6:30 AM the next morning. She ran over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of shorts, then she hurried over to her closet and spewed stuff all over her room (Lily wasn't the neatest person in the world) until she found a T-shirt. Then she went into the bathroom took a bath, got dressed, fixed her hair in two braids, and ran downstairs to eat breakfast. 

When she got downstairs her parents were waiting for her with breakfast already to eat. Lily ate quickly without saying a word. As soon as she finished she hurried upstairs and brushed her teeth. She peaked in her room and spotted her watch on her night stand. 'I'll need that!' Lily thought, and grabbed it. 

When she was finally ready she went downstairs and said, "I'm ready! Lets go!" 

Mr. Evans too, was already to go, so he gave his wife a quick kiss on the cheek and grabbed his car keys. "Got your list?" Lily nodded "OK! Hop in the car." 

~~~ 

"OK, Lil, here's some money for your things. Use the extra for a birthday present." They had finally got to the village center where the Leaky Caldron was located. 

"Birthday present? But my birthday is not till October!" 

"I know, but you'll be away at school, so I thought you might want to get something sort of... Um... Magical." 

Lily through her arms around his neck. "Oh, thank you, Daddy! What time do you want to pick me up?" 

"Four. That should give you enough time to look around. Bye, Honey have a good time." 

"Bye , Daddy." With that Mr. Evans drove off leaving Lily to do her business. 

_'OK. Ask for assistance it says. I wonder if that means the people there_ _will show me around.'_ Lily walked into the bar and took a look around. She saw what looked like a normal bar and was a little put out she thought that there would be something different about it, like maybe candles floating in the air or something like that. 

Since she didn't know what to do she walked up to the counter and did as the letter told her to do, "Um... Sir I am going to Hogwarts and the letter said to ask for assistance here, so..." 

"Ah, yes... A muggleborn! Yes... Please follow me young lady." Said the toothless man as he beckoned for her to follow him. 

'_What a strange guy! A muggleborn? He must be a nut or something'_ Lily looked at him strangely. 

The man took her to a little courtyard out back. All Lily saw here was a brick wall and a trash can. _'Please don't let this be a joke!'_ Lily thought over and over. Then the man pulled out a long, slender stick, and counted three bricks up and two over and tapped it with his stick. 'That must be his wand' thought thoughtful Lily. 

As soon as the tip of his wand left the brick a small hole appeared. Quickly afterward it stared growing. It grow until it was an archway big enough that a ten foot tall man could easily fit through it. 

Lily gaped. She couldn't believe it! She was a real witch! She was so happy she ran over to the toothless _wizard_ a gave him a great, big hug, then she turned around and skipped off as the bartender thought, _'Those kids just get crazier and crazier every year!'_

__

__Lily looked around with wide eyes. _'There are so many interesting shops! Which should I go in first?' _Lily couldn't decide, so she closed her eyes, pointed a finger strait out and spun around. When she stopped her finger was pointing to a shop at the far end of the street. She walked down to the shop which was called, Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. 

When Lily walked in a small bell that was on the door rang. A short, little witch bustled up to Lily, and said, "Hogwarts Dear?" Lily nodded. "Oh come on in, Hun, we can get you fitted up right now!" 

Lily followed the short lady back to where she was stood on a small platform to get measured. One other boy, about Lily's age, was getting fitted at the same time by another witch. As soon as the witch was done measuring Lily she went into a back room leaving Lily alone with the boy. 

He had messy, black hair, glittering, brown eyes and was in Lily's opinion was very cute. "Going to Hogwarts, too?" He asked with a smile. 

Lily smiled back. "Yes," she said shyly. 

"Cool! I'm a first year, you are too right?" 

"Yes. How many years are there?" 

"Seven years. You're a muggleborn, aren't you?" 

Lily was sick of not knowing. "What is a 'muggleborn'?" 

"Oh, you are then. A muggleborn is a person that has muggle parents." 

"A 'muggle' is...?" 

"A muggle is a non-magical person. I have nothing against muggles or muggleborns, but some people do, so you should watch out for them." 

"Why do they not like 'muggleborns'. I mean what is the difference?" 

"Nothing at all! There is no diff what so ever, but they just think they're better than those who are not purebloods," he saw Lily's puzzled look and added, "A pureblood is a wizard or witch that comes from a long line of witches and wizards." 

"That's really dumb that some people would think that way. I don't like people like that!" Said Lily thinking of her sister who thought magical people were "freaks". 

"I don't like people like that either. They make me really mad," the boy said fiercely. 

It was then that Lily realized that she didn't know this boy's name. "I'm sorry, but... What's your name?" She said blushing. 

"Oh! How rude of me!" He said, "I'm James Potter. Nice to meet you..." He looked at her questioningly. 

"Lily. I'm Lily Evans. Nice to meet you too, James," Lily said laughing. 

Just then Madam Malkin came out with Lily and James's robes done. "Here you go dears. That will be five galleons, please." 

_'Galleons?'_ All Lily had was what her father had given her. How was she going to pay for her stuff? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Dun. Dun. Dun. What will Lily do? 

Just Kidding! Just thought that was an ok place to leave off. Hope you liked it, although not much happened. I'll start the next part soon as possible. 

PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! REVIEW! 

~cheesepuff~ 


	3. school supplies (part2)

Body I TOLD YOU I WOULD PUT THIS PART UP SOMEDAY!!!!!!! Sorry it took so long. Thank you for the reviews. Now... On with the story! 

Lily's Place in Life 

Part 3 

James looked at Lily. She looked confused and lost. Then he heard Madam Malkin repeat what she had said before. 

"Five Galleons for each of you." 

_'Oh!'_ Thought James, '_That is why she looks so confused. She doesn't even know what a Galleon is.'_ He shoved the Galleons that Lily needed into her hand and gave five to Madam Malkin, who was starting to get impatient. 

Lily looked at the coins in her hand. Then looked at James, and copied what he did by handing the coins to Madam Malkin. 

She handed them their robes and said, "Thank you, Dears, have a nice day." 

Lily followed James out of the shop and asked, "Was that money? How am I going to pay you back? I don't have any... Um... Galleons, that is what those coins were right?" 

"You can pay me back. You just have to exchange your muggle money for wizard money." 

"Where?" 

"See that big, white building at the end of the street? That's Gringotts, the bank. You can exchange your money there." 

"Okay. Will show me where to go after I get my money and stuff? I really have no clue where I'm going." 

James laughed, "I can't show you around because I have to meet my friend, but I'll tell you where to go." 

So they walked down to Gringotts and paused at the front doors as some ugly sort of monster opened the door. Lily shuddered as she passed that... That thing, whatever it was. Then they entered a large room with a long counter with. Behind it were more of those horrible monsters. 

"What are those creepy, shriveled monster things?" Lily whispered to James. 

He grinned and said, "Goblins." 

Lily's eyes widened. "But there is no such thing! My mum always told me that-" 

But James cut her off, "Your mum doesn't know about goblins and banshees and dragons-" 

"Dragons!" Lily gave a little shriek. Dragons were her worst fear, they had been even before she had known they were real. 

"Don't worry. You don't come across dragons very often because it's against the law to keep them as pets." 

"Who would want to?" 

"Someone, I guess." 

By this time they had reached a counter. Lily was scared to talk to the goblin, but she needed money to buy her stuff and pay James back, so she gathered all the courage she had and talked to the goblin. 

"I-I n-need to exchange this f-for wizard money." She handed him all the money her father had given her to the goblin. 

"Just a minute, miss. I'll be right back." And with that the goblin turned and strode though a door that was behind the counters. _'That wasn't so bad, I guess. At least it was polite.'_ Lily thought. 

A minute later the goblin came back with a little pouch that was bulging with coins. "Here you go, miss. Is there anything else I can help you with?" 

"No." 

"Okay, then. Have a nice day." 

After they were out of the building Lily turned to James and said, "Okay, what do I owe you?" She held her pouch open and looked inside. 

"Five Galleons... The gold ones," he added when he saw the blank look on Lily's face. She dug five of the odd-looking gold coins out of the pouch and held them out for James. 

"What are the other ones?" She asked as James took the money. 

"The silver ones are Sickles and the bronze ones are Knuts." 

"Oh." 

"I told you I'd tell you where to go, so I'll do that now 'cause I have to go. See that shop over there? Flourish and Blotts, that's where you get your books. And that little shop way over there, at the end of the street is where you get your supplies. And that one there, Ollivanders, is where you get your wand. Oh, and that one that has a haze around it is where you get your stuff for Potions. Got all that?" 

"Yeah. Thanks a lot." 

"Sure anytime. If I don't run into you later I'll see you at Hogwarts." And with a wave he was off in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron. 

Lily looked up the street and decided to get her wand first. Ollivanders was a dark, dingy shop with rows and rows of skinny boxes. It was really quiet so when a voice spoke from the shadows she jumped. 

"Hello Lily Evans. Good to see that you have chosen to do magic." 

Lily stared into the intense eyes of a little, old man. How did he know her name? _'This guy is really weird. I want to get out of here, quick.'_

__

__"Let us get you a wand." The man started pulling down boxes from the shelves. He opened one and pulled out a thin wooden stick and looked at it. 

"Ah, yes," he said softly, "I remember this one... Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Very good for charm work, I must say. Try." He held out the wand to her. 

Lily took it. She felt like a five year old who was acting like a fairy with a twig to fill in as a magic wand. But as she took this one in her hand she felt it get warm suddenly. Then it started to smoke a pink color. And as soon as the smoke was a few inches away from the wand it separated into blobs that turned into little pink hearts. 

"Yes... Yes... Very good." The man took the wand from Lily, and immediately the smoke hearts dissolved. He put the wand back in its box and handed it to her. 

"Seven Galleons that will be." 

Lily gave the man his Galleons and eager to get out of this shop, hurried into the light of Diagon Alley. 

~~~~~~~~~ 

Soon Lily was finished with her shopping for school and was ready to look through all the other different shops. They were all very unique, but the ice-cream shop caught Lily's attention after about a half-hour of roaming. She entered and sat down at a little table in the corner. A man came and took her order. She got her favorite: Rainbow Sherbet. 

She was about halfway through her ice-cream when she heard someone call her name. _'Not another person like that guy at the wand place. Oh, please no!'_ But she looked up to see who it was and gasped. 

"Katie! What are you doing here?" Lily was excited. 

Katie Figg came in and sat at Lily's table. "I was going to ask you the same question. I told you I was going to a boarding school, but I didn't tell you its name. Now that I know you are a witch too I can tell you. I'm going to Hogwarts." 

Lily bounced up and down. "Me, too! Me, too! Oh, I can't believe it! This will be so much fun!" 

"Wait a minute. Do your parents or Petunia have any magic?" 

"No. Does your mom?" 

"Yes. If I would have known you were a witch, too, I would have told you a long time ago." 

"I just learned I was a witch yesterday. I got a letter." 

"This is _so_ cool! Lets talk about what we'll do when we get there." 

Katie and Lily talked until four o'clock about Hogwarts. Then Lily had to go. They had decided to go with each other to the train station to catch the Hogwarts Express together. 

~~~~~~~~~ 

The next few weeks passed quickly, and before she knew it was time for Lily to get up at 7:00 AM to get ready to go to Hogwarts. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 

How did you like it? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! Sometimes on my profile I will leave a little note like an excuse why I haven't updated my stories or something like that. Just in case your interested. I'll put up the next part ASAP. 

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! (please) 

~*cheesepuff*~ 


	4. To the land of flying pigs!

Lily's Place in Life

By: cheesepuff

That day pasted in a breeze for Lily. Her first day at Hogwarts. She had met Katie at King's Cross and walked through platform 9 3/4 ("You actually go through the wall? Wow, but how is it possible? Magic is so wonderful..." Katie had laughed at Lily's obvious amazement ). Riding the train had been for the most part uneventful, unless you consider a sixth year blonde turning her twin brother into a punching bag eventful. When they actually arrived at Hogwarts Lily was not the only first year who was eager to get inside. The castle was beyond her wildest dreams. It was huge, and almost every window in the place was lit giving Hogwarts a magical aura.

A monstrously large man named Hagrid lead all the first years up to the front doors of Hogwarts. Lily's new and mysterious life was about to begin… And she could hardly wait. Sticking close to Katie, Lily waited breathlessly as the doors started to open revealing a magnificent hall with countless stairways leading off of it, but blocking the path into the castle was a beyond stern looking witch. Every part of her wrecked order, her expression said clearly that if you dared set a toe out of line you would regret it.

"Hello, and welcome to Hogwarts," she said with a no-nonsense tone of voice. "I am Professor 

McGonagall. Please follow me."

Some of the students stared is disbelief, if this was what all their teachers were like they were in for a rough year. Lily and Katie followed with the rest of the students as they entered the entrance hall and continued on into a corridor off to the side of it. Lily started as she saw, out of the corner of her eye, a portrait wave at the group of children. Startled as she was, she decided not to ask, part of getting used to being in a magic world was getting used to magical things. Her head snapped up as she heard the uptight professor speak.

"You first years are to wait here while I got speak to the headmaster about the sorting. Do not step out of this room until I return." With that she turned on heel and strode out of the corridor. Lily turned to Katie and they shared a look that said that they desperately hoped they didn't have to share a class with that one. Lily would have elaborated more on her dislike over McGonagall, but she felt slightly green and feared if she opened her mouth more than just words would come out. Since nothing could be said at the moment Lily decided to study her piers instead. As she glanced around she realized that she wasn't the only person who looked off color, a set of brown haired twins had the nervous jitters, a sandy haired boy looked awfully pale, and next to him was someone who, well actually they didn't look nervous at all. It was James Potter, the boy from the robes shop. He looked like he was having quite a fine time hassling the unpleasant looking boy in front of him. The boy was just reaching down the front of his robes for his wand when McGonagall returned.

"Follow me," she said simply. It was now that Lily began to wonder what was actually done in the sorting. Katie had told about the four house dormitories, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. By the sounds of it she would want to avoid Slytherin, but at this point Lily didn't care where she was placed as long as she _was_ placed. They entered a room like nothing Lily had ever seen in her entire life. It literally took her breath away. Others gasped too, but she was too busy taking it all in to notice. Hundreds of candles floated in midair, twinkling enchantingly. There were a total of five long tables covered in golden china. Hundreds of black uniforms occupied four of the tables while the fifth was at the front of the hall with what Lily assumed was the staff. 

All the first years were lead to the front of the hall where seated on a stool was a battered, very old wizards' hat. Not understanding what an old hat could be for at a time like this Lily stared at the hat along with every other person in the hall. Suddenly it burst in to song, singing about the houses and their founders. When it was finished everyone applauded, and McGonagall stepped up holding a scroll of parchment,

"When I call your name please step forward a put on the hat to be sorted!" She looked down at her list, "Anderson, Steven!"  A tall boy stepped forward wringing his hands and put on the hat. After about a minute it shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!" A few more were sorted when she came to,

"Black, Sirius!" He had shaggy black hair and was quite tall. He stored confidently up to the stool shoved on the hat and became a… "GRYFINNDOR!"

Shortly after him the jittery twins were up. Coffin, Annalee became a Slytherlyn while here sister, Leah, became a Ravenclaw. Lily was coming up soon, she could have sworn the butterflies in her stomach had grown arms and were now punching to get out. '_Look on the bright_,' side she told herself, '_at least you don't have to do anything really… trying on a hat can't be so bad…'_

She was brought out of her thoughts by, "Evans, Lily!" She slowly walked forward smiling at the thumbs up Katie was giving her and carefully making sure she didn't trip on the hem of her robes. She got up to the hat and set it on her head. To her great surprised it started whispering in her ear, "Smarts, great potential, oh and my… what a temper. I think you would do the best in… RAVENCLAW!" Lily jumped off the stool and rushed over to the table where the Ravenclaws were clapping for her, and took a seat next to Leah Coffin. Katie had just been called up. Lily crossed her fingers hopefully under the table hoping for the Ravenclaws to get a Figg, Katie added to their ranks. But as the hat hollered "GRYFFINDOR" and Katie through the hat down and stomped on it, Lily's hopeful face feel. Her best friend was in a different house then her. She waved at Katie who reluctantly trudged to the Gryffindor table. 

Well, it wasn't the end of the world she would still see her everyday, and Lily turned back to the sorting in time to see the pale, sandy haied boy, Remus Lupin get put into Gryffindor. Minutes later James Potter was put there too. A few more students and the unpleasant, hassled looking fellow, Snape, Severus was stuck into Slytherin. Shortly after an old silver haired man whom Lily figured was the Headmaster stood up for a word.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, to avoid injury I am asking all students to stay out of the forbidden forest, hence the name forbidden. Now I'm sure you are all starved as I am, so we may now start the feast!"  Food suddenly appeared on all the tables and Lily's fear fell away as she piled her plate with food. 

"That's quite an appetite you have there," said Leah from Lily's right. Lily glanced at Leah's plate and wondered how such a small, thin girl could fit all of it in her.

"Yes, but I don't think anyone here could compete with yours," She retorted not sure what to think.

"Well, maybe but that Sirius Black over with the Gryffindors seems to be faring quite well," She smiled good naturedly and pointed to the next table where Sirius was shoveling it down like there was no tomorrow. Lily laughed and turned to say something to Leah, but was unable to because Leah was too preoccupied with her dinner. _'This year will be alright after all,_' Lily thought, _'Leah seems nice, and I'll see Katie a lot. And, Mmmm… This steak is goood!' _

By the time dinner was done everybody was full, even Leah, and ready for bed. Lily wanted to talk to Katie before hitting the hay, so she walked over to the Gryffindor table with Leah to chat. Katie waved and smiled when she saw them.

"That hat is a bloody piece of… cow dung!" Katie raved when Lily reached her, "I kept saying Ravenclaw, but noooooo! I was a Gryfinndor!"

"Come now, it won't be all bad," A voice cut in from behind Katie. It was James accompanied by Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Lily smiled, another familiar face.

"Hi James!" she greeted him. 

"Hey—" He was about to say more, but was cut off by two low rumblings. Lily looked from Leah to Sirius, that had been their stomachs.

"Are you sick, Leah?" she asked not surprised at the amount that girl, who could be no more than 80 lbs and 4'9, had eaten.

"No," she replied brightly, "but I could go for some ice cream right now! I don't think I had any for dessert." She looked over at the tables hopefully, but the they had been cleared.

"I thought you were stuffed," Lily said disbelievingly. 

"Well, I was… but ice cream sounds kinda good, ya know," she said bashfully with a blush. Sirius had something to say to this that was in everybody else opinion, but his ridiculous.

"Me and James know where the kitchens are, do you want some ice cream? I could show you where they are."

"Um… Thanks, but I can wait for another day, it's kind of late," Leah said her blush still spread on her cheeks. She seemed rather shy around people she didn't know although she hadn't been like that with Lily. Sirius looked a little disappointed, he had obviously wanted to have an adventure even if it was just to the kitchens.

"Sirius, I'm sure not everybody wants to get a detention on their first day of school. Off to bed you go, now," Remus gave Sirius a shove said a good night and left with James following close behind. 

"Well I best be off or I'll get lost. Nice meeting you Leah, night Lily," and Katie walked away joining the crowd of Gryffindors leaving the hall. Lily and Leah walked out with the rest of the Ravenclaws. After what seemed like forever they finally arrived at the secret entrence to the Dormitory and entered. Lily and the other three 1st year girls enter their room to find four, large beds with deep blue drapes. All their belongings had been brought up for them. Lily hopped into bed and fell asleep almost instantly. 

Since that took me, what, a year (I'M SO SORRY!) I decided to make it the best I can do, I think. It's like three in the morning and I'm slightly delirious so there are probably some mistakes. Review and let me know what you think, whether you like it or not.

-cheesepuff


End file.
